


Without You

by WeeOO



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Family Issues, M/M, Mao Mao's Sisters - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeOO/pseuds/WeeOO
Summary: AU in which Mao Mao ran way from home.Mao Mao never wanted to see his old family again. But when a familiar face shows up in Pure Heart Valley, he's forced to choose between facing the people he thought he hated, or leave them to their fates.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Without You

** Mao Mao **

Mao Mao glared at the large, rectangular tray in front of him, stifling a cough as the faint smell of smoke crept into his nose. He poked the brown, nearly black piece of bakery, and groaned upon realizing it was as hard as stone. Yanking it from the oven, he roughly placed it atop the kitchen counter, causing loose utensils to rattle from the impact. He huffed as he grabbed a stray knife, hoping the insides were still edible.

“Uh, Mao Mao,” Badgerclops called from the living room. “Why do I smell smoke?” It was a rhetorical question. He had guessed this was going to happen.

Mao Mao stabbed the knife through the hard exterior, sending crumbs flying. “You don’t!” He shouted back.

Badgerclops got up from the sofa, and strolled over to the kitchen. “Dude, I know what smoke smells like.” He chuckled when he noticed the ebony colored souffle.

A deep, crunching sound rumbled through the kitchen as Mao Mao tore the souffle in half. The shaking caused plates and cutleries to clink against each other in their cupboards, as crumbs left from Mao Mao’s wake danced across the countertop, some of them falling to the floor. It was like a miniature earthquake. One that Badgerclops couldn’t help but laugh at as he picked a crumb with his robotic hand, and tossed it into his mouth. If it weren’t for the bitter taste, he would’ve mistaken it for a pebble.

It took some effort, but once Mao Mao had brought the knife through, he took one half of the souffle out, and poked the core with it. The yellow innards didn’t match the exterior whatsoever, and sludged against the knife.

“Ah, ha!” He exclaimed, turning around to face Badgerclops, souffle in hand, and with a victorious smile. “It’s perfect!”

“Perfect?!” Badgerclops replied as he swallowed the crumb. “Man, that is the furthest thing a souffle can _get_ from perfect.”

“Oh, yeah?” Mao Mao said with too much confidence as he grabbed a spoon, scooping up a bit of souffle from the center and offering it to Badgerclops. “Why don’t you taste it first and _then_ give me your opinion?”

Badgerclops didn’t hesitate to stuff the spoon in his mouth.

“Okay, that’s… decent. For a disaster.” He admitted, after smacking his lips a few times. “But like, we have _fifteen_ percent of the souffle left that’s edible. _Maaaybe_ twenty.”

“Well, you know what they say, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao said, smugly. “It’s what’s on the inside that counts.”

Badgerclops was about to respond, and tell Mao Mao that the statement doesn’t apply to food. But he was interrupted by a high pitched, and very much panicking voice.

“I’m late!” Adorabat shouted as she zipped into the kitchen.

“Adorabat, it’s Saturday.” Mao Mao said as he ate a spoonful of souffle.

“Oh.” Adorabat replied, now looking very confused. “Wait, then… why did my alarm go off?”

Everyone froze for a second. Adorabat’s alarm only goes off on weekdays.

“Dude, I don’t think it’s Saturday.” Badgerclops said with a small chuckle.

And at that moment, the monster alarm began to ring, prompting Mao Mao to spring out of his apron.

“Ah, well. Monster fighting is more important than school anyways.” Mao Mao said as he raced for the aerocycle, souffle in hand. “Come on, we’ll have breakfast on the go.”

Badgerclops moved after Mao Mao, and Adorabat cheerfully followed along, already forgetting her panic from being late.

“Wait, if you woke to your alarm, how are you late?” Badgerclops asked as they slid down the pole into the garage.

“Um… well, I may have shut it off,” Adorabat paused, looking sheepishly towards the ground. “Like… three times.”

Mao Mao and Badgerclops sighed in unison, right before the trio took off.

** Minori **

Minori Mao straightened her golden hat as she exited the hotel, shielding her eyes from the glaring sun. The morning air was crisp and cold, and stirred by a light breeze that fluttered her purple robes. She was nary in the mood for breakfast, but her stomach growled at the familiar sweet scent drifting in from the bakery across the street. She drew in a deep, tired breath, before beginning a tentative walk along the pale stone road.

A quietness was settled over the town, save for the distant sound of chattering. Minori raised her gaze from the pavement, and found the street was empty. She blew a tiny sigh of relief. Another encounter with the inhabitants of this place was the last thing she wanted. Her arrival yesterday had been met with an all too curious crowd, mostly attracted by her golden hat. That in itself was no uncommon event, she could tell dozens of likewise tales of most places she had been to. The attention never bothered her. Most were smart enough to keep their distance, and those who weren’t would often lose a few fingers.

This place, however, and the people that lived here, were unlike the rest. At first, she mistook them for children. They swarmed around her with no hesitance, each and every pair of eyes filled with a childlike wonder. She’d drawn her sword and snarled out threats, but that only seemed to encourage them. Had she not been in desperate need of a resupply, she’d have left then and there.

But now, alone with her thoughts, Minori found herself quietly admiring the place. There was a certain charm to the place that was hidden by the commotion of yesterday. From the old fashioned architecture, to the twisting, narrow alleyways, and the heart shaped décor strewn across rooftops, lampposts and signages. She turned her gaze towards the kingdoms peak. Sat high atop a pillar-like mountain, was the giant, heart-shaped crystal that glistened in the morning light. From a distance, she had thought it looked ridiculous. But here, standing beneath its towering spire, she had significant change of heart. It’s grandeur beckoned at her, and for a just moment, she almost didn’t want to leave.

Minori hadn’t realized she’d stopped walking until the chattering from before started getting louder, waking her from her muse. She grumbled in annoyance, and resumed her walk at a brisk pace along the road. When the voices grew louder still, she broke into a run. It didn’t take long for her to lose them after that, if they even saw her at all, but Minori kept her pace up regardless.

The main gates came into view soon after, and with it the same tinge of reluctance she had felt looking at the ruby heart. She shook the thoughts from her mind, and dipped her gaze down to the pavement racing beneath her paws.

Minori heard the sound of the gates swinging open a split second before it hit her, sending her tumbling a fair way back down the road. Her ears were ringing from the _clang_ her hat made upon impact, and it took a few second for her eyes to focus again. As she picked herself up from the floor, she noticed a vibrant figure approaching her from the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, my word,” Said a muffled, flamboyant voice. “I do apologize, if I had known you were behind the gate I…”

The voice trailed off, and Minori shook her head. Her hearing was still recovering.

“Wait, is that you, sheriff?” The voice returned, clearer this time.

Minori got to her feet with a groan, and placed a hand to her temple to ease her headache. With one eye open, she peeked at the figure that had approached her. He was at least a head taller than her, and just as wide. Draped on his back was a fancy fur cape, and atop his pink mane sat a tiny gold crown.

“Sheriff?” Minori mumbled out. “I think you’ve got me confused with some…” Her sentence was cut short when she suddenly realized her hat was missing.

She glanced about, and felt a rush of relief when she noticed the familiar glint of gold on the ground. Two of the lion’s guards were examining it, one of them beginning a move to pick it up. Minori darted over, and snatched it out from underneath his hand before he even made contact, and gave the surprised guard a glare for good measure.

“I must say, your new attire suits you rather well,” The lion said as he bounded over. “It was about time you got rid of your tacky old outfit.”

It took Minori a second to think of a response. “Uh, thanks… I guess. But, I’m not your sheriff.” She stated as she brushed off her hat.

“Oh, quit playing, sheriff.” The lion retorted with a rough pat onto Minori’s back. “I’ve known you long enough to recognize you at a glance. Besides, how many other sword-wielding black cats do we have in this kingdom?”

 _Evidently, one more,_ Minori thought to herself. She was about to respond when she remembered that she was leaving anyways.

“Well, if it’s all the same to you,” She said as she placed her hat back on. “I’ll be on my way now.”

“Oh, alright then. I do hope I didn’t cause any serious injuries with-“

“Yep, I’m sure I’m fine.” Minori interjected as she walked off.

She was about five steps away when she heard it. At first it was distant, but each rumble grew louder than the last, until it shook the very ground beneath her feet. For a moment, she thought it was an earthquake, but the shadow that dawned on her proved it otherwise. Bulging red eyes of a towering monster stared down at her, right before one of its insect legs came crashing down on one of the houses, sending dust and debris flying. Minori drew her sword, deflecting chunks of wood and stone that came her way. The monster came down at her with one of its forelegs, forcing her to jump back to avoid it. The force of the impact sent her flying further than she intended, and by the time she realized what was happening, she was already rolling like a barrel down a narrow alleyway.

** Mao Mao **

They saw the chaos that was occurring long before they got close enough to see whatever tripped the monster alarm. From a distance, it appeared as if there was a dust storm rolling through the town, but they soon spied a shadow of something big, moving within the sand colored cloud. The rumble of its footsteps could be heard even from their position. Or, perhaps the sounds were of buildings collapsing. As they neared, Mao Mao also began to notice the green appendages that occasionally rose from the dust cloud, only to go crashing back down.

The aerocycle roared as Mao Mao revved the engine. Imageries of what the town might look like underneath the dust raced through his mind. He imagined trees crushed or ripped from their roots, craters in the ground where the monster walked, and toppled buildings turned to nothing but bits of wood and stone.

_Crunch._

The sudden sound woke Mao Mao from his thoughts. He wasn’t sure where it came from, until it repeated itself. It was behind him.

“What the- Badgerclops! Put your helmet back on!”

“Dude,” Badgerclops said with a mouthful of the burnt souffle. “How am I supposed to eat with my helmet on?”

“You’re not! We’re on our way to fight a monster!”

“You _said_ we could have breakfast on the go.” Badgerclops retorted as took another bite of the souffle.

Mao Mao groaned. “I meant _after_ we’ve already landed! It’s illegal to ride a bike without a helmet on!”

“Well, Adorabat’s eating as well,” Badgerclops crossed his arms. “And I don’t see you bothering _her_ about it.”

Adorabat peaked up from behind Badgerclop’s shoulder, chewing, and with crumbs stuck to her cheeks. “You’re souffle is gross Mao Mao.” She said right before swallowing.

“Okay, first of all, rude.” Mao Mao said with a frown. “Second of all, Adorabat _has her helmet on_!” He shouted.

Badgerclops could only reply with a nervous chuckle.

“Just… We’re almost there anyways.” Mao Mao dipped the aerocycle to start a landing. “Finish off your breakfast so you can help me deal with this thing.”

The dust cloud engulfed them as they made their final approach to the town, painting Mao Mao’s vision a sandy brown. Adorabat had to shield her eyes as particles of dirt chattered against their helmets. As they descended, the air around them grew still, and the blue sky gave way to the darkening mist. Mao Mao expected to see buildings as they neared the ground, but either the dust was hiding them, or there wasn’t any left standing. Neither options were particularly appealing.

A lamppost suddenly emerged from the mist in front of them. The aerocycle roared as Mao Mao swerved to avoid the stray object, causing the others to cry out in surprise. He steadied the bike and brought it to the ground, it’s singular wheel bouncing once along the pavement before coming to a halt. The rumble of the engine died down once he pulled the keys, and without it, the trio was left in a deafening silence. Mao Mao glanced around, but could see nothing except brown and about 3 meters of pavement.

Badgerclops slid off the aerocycle, and began scanning their surroundings. Adorabat hovered next to Mao Mao with an uncertain expression.

“Mao Mao…” She said, trying to mask the hesitation in her voice. “I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I,” Mao Mao responded as he hopped of the aerocycle. “But a little dust isn’t going to protect this monster from _me_.” He finished with a laugh, and a confident, toothy smile, and gave Adorabat a reassuring pat on the head. “Stay close to me, otherwise we might lose each other in the mist.”

Adorabat nodded rapidly, and perched herself on Mao Mao’s shoulder. The sheriff walked over to Badgerclops, who was stood still, staring into the dust.

“You see anything?” Mao Mao asked, looking in the same direction as if he could see through.

“Yeah, but…” Badgerclops responded, his usual cheery tone all but vanished. “The town’s totaled. Nothing left but rubble for at least three blocks.”

“Is… is anyone hurt?” Adorabat asked worriedly.

“Doesn’t look like it. I don’t see any sweetypies.” Badgerclops replied, prompting a relieved sigh from Adorabat.

Mao Mao glanced about. There was no sign of the monster. No sign of anything. He felt like he was in a ghost town. “Alright, let’s look around. I doubt whatever caused this will just walk off on its own.”

Badgerclops was the only one who could see through the cloud, and so Mao Mao trailed behind him with Adorabat sitting on his shoulder. The trio walked in silence. There was an unexplained tension in the air. None of them knew whether it was just the dust cloud or if it was something else entirely.

As they marched through the town, the shadows of fallen trees and skeletons of buildings danced around them like monsters from a fairytale. Adorabat shuddered uncomfortably on Mao Mao’s shoulder. Something was wrong, she could sense it. There was an edge to the mist that made her hackles rise. Her eyes darted from one direction to another, searching for something that was out of place, but the dust gave her no answers. A shiver ran up her spine, and that’s when she noticed the cold, as if a great cloud had just taken the sun away. Mao Mao tensed beneath her claws; he must’ve felt it too.

A whistle of wind began to pick up, seemingly bringing the mist around them to life. Leaves they couldn’t see rustled just beyond the veil, and particles of sand and dust twirled around them like swarms of tiny insects. Adorabat had to steady herself when Mao Mao came to a sudden stop beside Badgerclops. The sheriff crouched down, and that’s when she noticed the small crater in front of them. The three of them could probably fit in if they tried, but it’s depth far outweighed it’s width, as if a giant needle had pierced the ground.

“You know,” Badgerclops said as he turned his robotic arm into a flashlight, shining it into the hole. “I’m starting to think that maybe we’ve bitten off more than we can chew.”

That was when she heard it. A low rumbling that came from somewhere above them. Adorabat glanced upwards but saw nothing except the same sandy dust she’d been staring at for the past few minutes. The sound grew louder as it continued, then began quieting down again.

“Um, guys…” Adorabat uttered, beginning to get worried. “I think there’s something above us.”

“Above us?” Badgerclops looked up, but even through his scanners, saw only the dust. “Dude, what are you talking about. There’s nothing above us except more dust.”

“But I swear I heard something.” Adorabat replied, flying up to Badgerclop’s eye level. “It went like, rooOOOOooooowl!”

Mao Mao stood up, squinting into the dust, but couldn’t make out anything. Moments passed, and nothing occurred. Badgerclops began eyeing Adorabat skeptically. “Dude, I’m telling you, there’s nothing up there.” He reassured. “You’re probably just hearing things.”

“I’m not!” Adorabat argued. “I have better hearing than both of you! And I’m telling you I heard _something_!”

At that moment, the world around them suddenly became brighter, and warmer. They must’ve been under a shadow this whole time. Badgerclops noticed Mao Mao still staring upwards, and followed his gaze. He had to do a double take when he realized Adorabat was right. Above them, far above them, hovered a shadow, long and thin. He was about to apologize to Adorabat when it started to move, and his words caught in his throat. For a split second, there was a rumbling as the shadow began to darken and grow in size rapidly, giving the trio next to no time to react.

Mao Mao drew his sword the moment it began to move, but that was all he had time to do before it came crashing through the mist like a meteor.


End file.
